The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a complex-type digital copying machine provided with various functions including a copy function and a network printer function.
In a conventional image forming apparatus, such as a digital copying machine, a control program and display data are updated by physically replacing a ROM, in which the data are stored, with another.
When the ROM is physically replaced with another, a plate has to be removed, connectors and other members, with which a circuit board is connected, have to be detached. Due to this, an installation error may occur during the ROM replacement. In addition, some of the connections or other members may be left disconnected, or they may not be connected in a reliable manner. Another problem is that the ROM replacement requires that the serviceman go over to the place where the image forming apparatus is installed. Since the power switch of the digital copying machine is kept off during the ROM replacement, ordinary uses cannot execute the copy or print operation in the meantime.